


EXO University Round Two - Reveals

by exouniversity



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exouniversity/pseuds/exouniversity
Summary: Here it is... the moment you've all been waiting for - REVEALS!!





	EXO University Round Two - Reveals

Before we proceed to our commencement ceremony, here are a few words from the mods:

 

**MESSAGE FROM MOD A...**

 Ahh we're done! This is the second round of this fest, and it's been so surreal really. There's so many of you that worked so hard this round of the fest, and I have so many of you I'd like to thank. First, Mod C, who came into this knowing only so much about fic fests, but ended up basically carrying this fest to term. I am forever grateful, and so incredibly blessed over the fact that you not only signed up as a mod, but did so much work behind the scenes. To the writers as well, who worked hard as well for the few months the fest ran, and specifically to yeolakkuma who ended up writing 2 fics in the end. All of your fics were absolutely amazing! To the readers that keep us going with your lovely comments and kudos <3 Just thank you to everyone that made this second round a possibility. Here's hoping for a third semester next year!

**MESSAGE FROM MOD C...**

First, I would like to thank Mod A for choosing to believe in me and work with me, a first-time fest mod. I had a great time working with her and learned lots of things from her. Second, I would like to thank all of our prompters, writers, and readers with whom we would not have a fest without. YOU are all what makes EXO University a success. Thank you for joining us, staying with us, and working so hard to share all of these beautiful stories. I am so incredibly proud of each and every one of you!

 

 

**DAY 01**

 #320 | _Hospitality_ | [adwox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/adwox/pseuds/adwox)

#059 | _you and i might just be the best thing_ | [nightescapade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nightescapade/pseuds/nightescapade)

 

**DAY 02**

#058 | _draw me in_ | [pricklyteeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth)

#063 | _We are here now_ | [SnowySummer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowySummer/pseuds/SnowySummer)

 

**DAY 03**

#347 | _Cats and Dogs_ | [ariesspicy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesspicy/pseuds/ariesspicy)

#328 | _Professionally Wicked Porn-writer_ | [vexedstars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vexedstars/pseuds/vexedstars)

 

**DAY 04**

#116 | _Habits of My Heart_ | [wistfullywishing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wistfullywishing/pseuds/wistfullywishing)

#370 | _Waiting For It (That Green Light)_ | [schmetterlinq](http://archiveofourown.org/users/schmetterlinq/pseuds/schmetterlinq)

 

**DAY 05**

#242 | _What You Do_ | [lunibean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lunibean/pseuds/lunibean)

#251 | _The Golden Rule_ | [yeolakkuma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma)

 

**DAY 06**

#453 | _Seen_ | [HappyCreature1701](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/359637)

#339 | _and it's you_ | [rsera](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rsera/pseuds/rsera)

 

**DAY 07**

#049 | _one hell of a ride_ | [fuckyestaehyung](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyestaehyung/pseuds/fuckyestaehyung)

#419 | _Stranger Danger_ | [Baellaoao](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaoao/pseuds/Bellaoao)

 

**DAY 08**

#312 | _D's Get Degrees_ | [exoccult](http://archiveofourown.org/users/exoccult/pseuds/exoccult)

#241 | _Quoth the Raven_ | [yeolakkuma](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolakkuma/pseuds/yeolakkuma)

 

**DAY 09**

#235 | _How to Blow a Blowjob_ | [Yumi_Cake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Cake/pseuds/Yumi_Cake)

#377 | _with you by my side_ | [kireisoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kireisoo/pseuds/kireisoo)

 

**DAY 10**

#250 | _Genie For You Boy_ | [mochiiks](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiiks/pseuds/mochiiks)

#435 | _You are (the best for me)_ | [kumo_is_kumo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo)

 

**DAY 11**

#449 | _Rebounds Can Still Score_ | [babychocosoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babychocosoo/pseuds/babychocosoo)

 


End file.
